


Panem ID Card

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie needs to get a new national ID card.   Wackiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panem ID Card

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie had a special order from the butcher. She made a pot of the Lamb stew that Katniss liked so much. She knew Katniss would be out hunting but she wanted to talk to Peeta.

She knocked on their door and Peeta smiled when he saw her. “Effie, come in. 

She showed him the pot. “I was making lamb stew and it’s way too much for me and Haymitch so I thought I’d bring some over.

He sniffed. “I haven’t had lamb since the arena.

She frowned. “Oh…I didn’t want to remind you of anything bad.

Peeta waved her off. “Effie, Katniss loves it. He lifted the lid. “This is a lot. Why don’t you and Haymitch come over for dinner?

Effie frowned. “Peeta….the stew is actually a bribe. Can I borrow some money?

Peeta blinked in confusion. “Effie, what’s going on?

She followed him into the kitchen. “I need a train ticket to the Capitol and I don’t think Haymitch will give me the money.

Peeta’s shoulders slumped. “Are you leaving him?

She shook her head. “No. Not at all. I love him. I just want to go for a few days.

Peeta was so relieved. “Oh…just a visit. Effie, he’ll be happy to buy you a round-trip ticket

“No he won’t. Effie said. My Capitol ID card is about to expire.

“Oh, so you need the new Panem card. Do you have to renew where you were born? That’s going to be hard with so many people relocating.

“You don’t have to go to your birth place.

“So what’s the problem?

“My sister thinks I should renew in the Capitol. She’s afraid I might get hurt or killed in the Justice Building.

“Why would she think that?” Peeta asked.

“She said she heard that District 13 wants to deny Capitol citizens ID cards. 

Peeta actually didn’t doubt that although President Paylor desperately wanted one united nation.

“Well….we’re not in 13 Everyone knows you here.

“Yeah but…..the Capitol did kill 90% of the people from 12. They can stomach me when I’m walking with Haymitch or buying things but if I registered like I was one of them……they might get mad. If you could just loan me the money I’ll take the train this afternoon.

“This afternoon??? What are you going to tell Haymitch?

She handed him a note. “I thought you could give this to him after the train left.

Peeta laughed. “Let me get this straight. You want me to go behind his back and then tell him you’re gone when it’s too late. He’ll kill me.

“Peeta you exaggerate.

“It will hurt him Effie and I won’t do that. If he helped Katniss run away from me our relationship would never be the same.

“I’m not running away. I’ll be back in five days.

“It will be the longest five days of his life.”

“Peeta, I’m scared. I don’t like fighting and if everyone hates me…..I’ll have to leave. She started to cry. 

"Effie almost everybody likes you. You've won them all over.

What if I haven't? “He won’t live with me in the Capitol. I’ll be alone again…..for real because at least before I got to see him once a year.

Peeta hugged her. “Effie talk to your husband.

That made Effie cry harder. “We’re not married.

“You haven’t signed papers because he thinks of you as his wife. Go home and talk to him, if…..you’re still worried I’ll buy you the ticket but not behind his back.

Effie went back home and saw Haymitch was back from the Hob.

“Hey Sweetheart. Were you shopping?

“No. I brought some lamb stew over to Peeta.

“Lamb stew? I love lamb. Why does the kid get it first?

Effie frowned. “Well, I was going to ask him for some money.

“Money? Sweetheart even you can’t go through all my money in a month. Things here aren’t that expensive even with lamb.

“Well, I have to go to the Capitol to get my new Panem ID card.

“Why? You live in 12. Can’t you register here?

“Ummmm I thought it would be better in the Capitol. 

Haymitch frowned. “Well, that doesn’t make any sense. You can travel for days or take a twenty minute walk. I’ll go down with you.

“Haymitch…..I’m scared. District 13 doesn’t want Capitol citizens to…

Haymitch put his arms around her. ‘If we lived in 13, I’d put you on the train myself. They have a lot of hostility but that’s not the case here in 12. 

“I don’t know.

“Effie I know some people don’t like you but I thought most had warmed up.

“They have…..it’s just….I don’t know. I’d feel better registering Effie Trinket in the Capitol.

“Okay, if you feel that way. I’ll take you myself.

“Really??? You hate the Capitol.

“I do but it won’t be a vacation, I want to come back right away but I have a counter-offer.

“Counter-offer?

“If you register here in 12 you could register as Effie Abernathy.”.

“What?

“Well…..We’d be in the Justice Building so we could fill out all paperwork including marriage paperwork.

“Are you proposing or is this a bribe so I don‘t go to the Capitol? Effie asked.

He laughed. “Does it matter?

“Yes. It does.

“Effie, I don’t need to be married to you because the moment you agreed to come here you became my wife. I don’t like the legal ties because part of me is still scared the government will take my family. But if you can be brave enough to register here. I can be brave enough to….make things legal.

Effie started to tear up. “Do you really feel that way?

“Of course I do Sweetheart. Besides everyone already thinks we’re married.

“What do you mean?

“Well…..when we arrived in 12 I may have told some people you were my wife.”

“Why would you do that?

“Because in my mind….you were. Also if we were married people would be more accepting because you’d be my family.

“So how are we going to explain getting married? Effie asked.

Haymitch shrugged. “We could say the Capitol lost our paperwork. It’s not a big deal.

“But I want a wedding.”

Haymitch sighed. “When does your card expire?

“Next week.”

“Can you plan a wedding in a week?

“No. I need my gown, and invitations, flowers, cake…

Haymitch waved his hand. “Okay, okay. We’ll say we’re making it legal because they lost our paperwork but since we eloped the first time we want to have a wedding on our “real” anniversary.

“When is our real anniversary? Effie asked.

“Whenever you want Sweetheart. It’s a story we can make it up as we go along. You know a toasting is much easier. We could do that in a week.

“What’s a toasting? Effie asked.

“It’s how we celebrate a marriage in 12. Peeta could help you….

Effie brightened. “So I get three weddings. “This elopement……a 12 wedding and a Capitol style wedding.

Haymitch groaned. “Yes….as long as you register here in 12.

“Do I get a honeymoon? Effie asked.

He sighed. “Not in the Capitol.

“How about 4? I’d love to go to the ocean.

“Okay. I could tolerate that.

“I’m so glad I talked to you instead of sneaking off to the Capitol. This is much better.

Haymitch put his arms around her. “Don’t ever sneak away from me Sweetheart. I didn’t fight so hard for you to….let you go.


End file.
